


started out as nothing in the strangest sense

by Kutaisi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba/Fenn is established-ish, F/F, F/M, Fenn/Leia is established, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, they both know he's seeing someone else but not the other person's identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: Fenn Shysa has everything under control with regards to his two lovers, until he doesn't, and then he's forced to get creative in the middle of a mission.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa/Fenn Shysa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	started out as nothing in the strangest sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/gifts).



“There’s no sign of the target and we’ve been in this cantina for hours,” Boba said as he finished off the spotchka in his glass and put his helmet on his head.

Fenn looked at him with a straight face. “I thought you agreed to do things my way this time.”

“I did, but this is getting us nowhere.”

“I dunno, I think it’s been kinda nice.” The older Mandalorian leaned back in his chair as far as he dared given that it didn’t seem to be the most well-constructed piece of furniture. “Just the two of us in a bar. There’s even live music. You could say it’s bit like a date.” The music was in fact barely tolerable and the drinks even worse and Fenn certainly didn’t enough of a death wish that he was willing to try the food. Still, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself.

“As if I’d go on a date with you.” Despite the sharpness of the words, Boba’s voice didn’t have much of an edge to it. Fenn would count that as a win.

“No? Well, you didn’t seem to mind this morning.” When that got no reaction he added, “I mean when I followed you into the shower and—"

“That’s different.”

“Oh? Then maybe we should call it a night, find a room and try other _different_ things?”

Boba rolled his eyes. “Maybe we should focus on the job, Shysa.”

Before he could decide on a reply, an approaching figure caught his attention. Unfortunately for them, especially for Shysa, it was not the low-level syndicate guard they’d been hoping to cut a deal with.

“Fenn? What are you doing here? Is that—” Leia Organa didn’t look much like she had the last time he’d seen her. She wore the practical clothes of a moderately prosperous spacer, her long hair in simple plait and a blaster on her belt. _“You_. You’re alive? How?” The last word was unmistakeably directed at Boba, who was, it was obvious even with the helmet, staring at the Alderaanian princess turned Rebel leader, most recently turned New Republic politician.

“Ah, yes, I reckon the two of you have met before.” Fenn’s deliberate oversimplification of the situation landed about as well as he’d been expecting. Senator Organa took a step back and Fett stiffened just noticeably enough.

“You told me you were going back to Mandalore,” Leia said through gritted teeth. He had told her that, just three days prior as he’d got dressed in the bedroom of her beautiful apartment in the upper levels of the galactic capital. No matter what she might think, it hadn’t been a lie. Boba had contacted Fenn after that, just before he’d set off, which had resulted in him readjusting his plans to include a stop on Corellia.

But before he could say as much, Boba had got to his feet. “Wait. This is your ‘someone in Coruscant?’” The strained tone of his voice apparent even through the vocoder.

 _“That’s_ how you described me?”

Fenn stood up slowly. He’d been party to enough precarious situations in his life so far to know that he’d have to proceed carefully if he wanted to prevent everything from going to hell. “Ah, well, I—”

“And he’s the Mando boyfriend you never stop talking about?”

“He called me what?” Boba sounded incredulous and Fenn, who was left wondering which part of that description offended the younger man more, would have found it hilarious if the bounty hunter’s hand wasn’t resting on his as of yet still holstered blaster pistol.

“Um, excuse me.” A nervous-looking Mon Calamari waiter said from just behind Fenn. “Can I get you anything else? Perhaps another bottle if you’re going to have a, um, guest?”

Leia snorted. “I think it’s time for me to go. You two enjoy yourselves.” She started for the door and then turned back to look at Fenn. “And Mand’alor? Lose my comm number.” The anger in her voice was quiet and contained, but it was undeniably there.

“Leia, wait.”

To his relief, she did. “Talk fast, Shysa.”

“Yep, let’s get a new bottle,” he said to the waiter before taking a few steps closer to her, in the hopes that he’d be able to keep his voice low. “I think you’re here for the same reason we are. By that I mean the syndicate-sponsored arms and spice operation linked to ex-Imperials in the Rim. I’m gonna assume you came to lift that intel, same as us.”

She frowned and he knew he had her. “Maybe.”

“Do this job with us. It’ll be easier with three and afterward I’ll respect your wish and leave you alone, if that’s what you still want.” He resisted the urge to touch her arm and instead looked her in the eyes. “I even got a plan. It’d mean we wouldn’t have to bribe one of the guards like we were expectin’ to. Which of course is always a risk.”

“Why do I feel like the next word out of your mouth is going to be ‘but.’”

“Boba and I were already in their HQ and a few of their other offices on some phony business yesterday and met the man who runs the branch of the outfit that would be our best bet for an in.”

Leia nodded. “You mean Epar. A glorified accountant who dabbles in forgery for the cartel and anyone else who can pay.”

She was cleaver and she did her homework, but Fenn already knew that. “That’s right. It’d set off alarm bells if we came back so soon for no good reason. But if it was the two of you? Well, I got an idea for how it might work.”

“Work with him?” She tilted her head toward Boba. “I don’t think so.”

“I would’ve thought you’d done worse in that precious Rebellion of yours,” Boba said, finally breaking his silence. “In fact, I know you have.” There was that sharp edge again, though Fenn. Interesting. Instead of setting Leia off or causing her to storm out, however, she simply glared at the bounty hunter for a moment and then turned back to Fenn.

“Fine, but we’re talking through everything in detail first.”

Fenn grinned. “Of course.”

“And I’ll need booze.”

“Sure. As soon we all sit down, I’d be willin’ to bet our Mon Calamari friend will feel brave enough to come back.”

Leia quickened her pace to keep up with Fett. It was morning, though as usual for the dismal planet, the sky was overcast. For once she was grateful for the industrial world’s smog since she’d only had a few hours of sleep the night before after hours spent hashing things out with Fenn and Boba Fett over copious amounts of cheap booze. “You’re sure we’re going the right way?”

He turned to look at her. He wore his armour but carried his helmet tucked under one arm. “I’m sure. Shysa and I were just there.”

“Right,” she said, managing not to snap at him. She was annoyed he got to keep all his weapons for their little foray undercover, but she’d let Fenn convince her to give up her blaster in exchange for a small vibroblade she could tuck away out of sight. “Let’s keep going then.”

But Fett had stopped. Golden brown eyes searched her face. “Does he know?”

She considered trying to feign ignorance of what he meant, but she knew he’d see through it. Back in Jabba the Hutt’s palace, after she’d been discovered and forced into that ridiculous getup, she’d found herself being delivered to the room of Boba Fett, Jabba’s favourite bounty hunter as a ‘reward.’ She’d had the impression at the time that it wasn’t the first time Fett had been offered pleasure slaves there and that he’d always refused, not that he’d given a straight answer when she’d asked.

He’d let the guards leave her there, though he’d initially refused to touch her. She’d had to convince to do it, but she’d been afraid of what the result would be if they didn’t. It was far from the best sex she’d had in her life, not surprising given the circumstances but it also hadn’t been terrible. The man had been surprisingly accommodating considering his acidic demeanour and initial callousness. Then Fett had fallen to his eventual but certain death in the sarlacc pit before she could process it all. Or so she had thought. “No,” she said, looking away. “Fenn knows everything else, but not that part.”

“Right.”

There was something infuriating in his tone, though she couldn’t pinpoint what is was exactly. “Not because I was hiding it from him,” she added. She wasn’t sure why she cared if Fett judged her or not. “I thought you were dead. That you— that it wasn’t relevant.” She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, but if they hurt, Fett showed nothing on his face.

“We should get going. Shysa’s waiting for you to send the signal once we arrive.” Then he turned away from her and started walking again without looking back.

They soon found themselves in front of a dingy ground floor entrance. There was one guard outside who gave Boba a long look but then opened the door for them. Inside the front room was another guard and a droid as well as an empty desk that after a few moments was taken up by Epar, the green-skinned Twi’lek proprietor who emerged from the back looking annoyed at having been disturbed.

So far, everything was consistent with what Shysa had reported from their previous reconnaissance. So maybe it would work out for her and Fett to distract the target while Shysa broke into the back office and stole the data, she thought as she watched the bounty hunter lay his blaster and two knives down alongside his helmet on the small table next to where the guard stood. Those were far from the only weapons he had on him, but the gesture seemed to placate the middle-aged clerk and bored Trandoshan guard.

She slipped a hand into her jacket pocket and pressed the button she’d preprogramed on her commlink. 

“You again?” The Twi’lek asked. “Where’s your boss?”

“Not here.” Boba had a surly look on his face and Leia had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. It was lucky for him that his ‘role’ didn’t require much in the way of acting.

The man they’d come to see didn’t seem particularly amused. “I can see that, but then why do you and this girl come to me,” he said, with barely a glance toward Leia.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe we should leave.” Leia did her best to sound nervous and on-edge and it must’ve worked because the previously disinterested Twi’lek suddenly looked her way.

Boba ignored her. “We need new ident chips and passage to the Mid-Rim.”

“Why? I know you’re new around here. You people must’ve come on a ship.”

“Yes,” Boba said. “But we want to leave on a different one. As soon as we can and we need to be untraceable.”

Understanding dawned on Epar’s face and he smirked at the Mandalorian. “I get it. You’re gonna do a runner and steal your boss’ woman while you’re at it.”

Leia frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. “How do you know I’m not the one doing the stealing?”

That got a genuine laugh out of the Twi’lek. “I ‘spose I don’t.”

Boba rolled his eyes. “Can you do this for us?”

“Sure, as long you got the credits. How about 1,000 for two of you?”

“No way, 800 would be generous,” Boba countered with a shake of his shake of his head.

“What about 900 and I get you semi-private quarters for your trip.”

Leia pretended to consider then shared a look with Boba. “Okay,” she said.

“Great! The good news is we have a stock of ident stuff ready to customize with your holos. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

As soon as she processed the words, Leia froze. That was all it would take? No matter how quick Fenn was it would take time to download what they were after onto a datastick.

Fett must have had the same thought because he gave her a meaningful look when he turned to her. “Fine, the droid can take our holos.”

“I don’t know, maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

He stepped closer to her. “What? This was your idea.”

“I know, but…”

“Hey,” the Twi’lek said. “You two better come to a decision quick. I don’t got all day.” But if anything, he seemed less impatient than before.

Boba closed his eyes briefly and inhaled and Leia suddenly regretted her earlier silent disparagement of the man’s acting skills. “You’re the one who needs to decide. You want to stay with him or what? I thought you didn’t even want to see him again.”

“Yeah, you wanna stay with him?” Asked Epar, who was leaning over his desk to get a better view.

“Look,” Leia said, ignoring the interloper as best she could. “Fenn can be underhanded at times, but he means well.”

Boba huffed. “You don’t have to explain him to me. I’ve known him longer than you have.”

Leia couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “You know he talks about you when he gets drunk. Of course I didn’t realise it was you he was going on about, but now it makes sense. He even seems to think that you should replace him as—”

“I know.” There was something dangerous about the way he it, though not threatening exactly, she thought.

“And yet he kept you in the dark about… things too.”

“Like you said, he meant well.” Boba shrugged. “He cares about you.” He said it in a matter of fact way, as if it were obvious.

Leia opened her mouth and then shut it. “Yes,” she said, finally. “And he… well, about you, I mean. He… but he clearly doesn’t think you…” She let herself trail off when she noticed that Boba wasn’t meeting her gaze. Her eyes widened. “No. But you do, don’t you?”

“Pardon me,” the Twi’lek said as he stood up. “But maybe you folks should figure things out and come back when you’re ready. I mean, isn’t this the sort of thing you should iron out _before_ you decide to elope?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia saw Boba’s eyes dart toward the table with his weapons and she reached and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. It was nothing like the first time they’d done it, though once again the location was far from ideal.

“Uh,” the Twi’lek man said from behind them, but before she could think of some way to further the distraction, she heard three soft chimes from her pocket.

She pulled away from Boba. “I can’t do this,” she said, adding a dramatic hand motion. “Goodbye.”

“Just like that?” The Trandoshan guard asked.

“Shouldn’t you guys talk this through?” Epar frowned as he looked between the two of them. “I’m no expert, but it seems like maybe the three of you should discuss…” But he wasn’t able to finish before Leia was out the door.

Boba said nothing, though she felt his eyes on her as she left.

She made her way to their meetup point, but there was no sign of Fenn yet. It was Boba who was the next arrive and she grimaced at the expression on his face. “Um, I’m sorry about that back there. I shouldn’t have done that, I know, but I wasn’t sure what to do."

“It’s fine.”

He was looking at her. It made her feel slightly unsure about things that she had once felt so certain about. “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” she said. “But that criminal scum might have a point about talking through things. The three of us, I mean.”

He took his helmet off in lieu of an answer and for a long moment they did nothing but stare at each other.

“Kiss me again.” He said finally, like it was a challenge. Like it was the start of a duel. And that should bother her, she knew that. It should make her end the foolishness where it stood, but instead she let the words hit her exactly as they were meant to and in one smooth motion she was pulling him down into another kiss, though this one was somehow both hesitant and demanding.

“Guess there’s no point in asking if I missed anything, seein' as I clearly did.” Fenn Shysa’s gleeful tone was enough to make Leia pull away with a feeling of disappointment she didn’t quite understand.

“You took long enough,” Boba said, as if they’d been doing nothing but standing around waiting.

“I did, didn’t I?” Fenn was smiling and it took all of Leia’s control to not smile back. “How about I take you out to lunch and make it up to you both?”

There was no denying that she wanted to agree, but once again Boba was looking away. Not a great sign. "Ah, well," she began.

Boba shrugged. "It would be a start." 

"I'm still mad at you," Leia said, addressing the Mand'alor. 

"'Course you are, no worries there. Not sure things would feel right without at least one of you angry at me." Nevertheless, he sounded like someone who could barely contain their joy. Leia grudgingly had to admit that a stranger passing by might say the same about her. 

As for Boba, it hadn’t escaped her notice that he'd hastily replaced his helmet. 

She kept her expression as neutral as could, though it was difficult to ignore the tentative excitement that coursed through her veins. Maybe that was okay. It was, after all, like Boba had said. A start. 


End file.
